


Weekend Morning Fun

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Eren & Levi's kinky life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Levi wakes up and finds his hands tied to the headboard and some shitty brat between his legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered moving this (and the other one in this collection) to a separate work with multiple chapters, but then I'd have to change the title and all the tags, so this was the lesser of two evils. Besides, there'd be too many tags otherwise. XD

“The fuck…” Levi blinked, raising his head groggily. The early morning rays of the sun shone through the window. Down below he could feel something hot and wet around his dick. Someone rather. Raising his head, the dark-haired man laid eyes on his husband’s head peeking from beneath the covers sucking on his cock. “Eren? Wh-what are you doing…?”

“Mmm… g’morning… mnnn… Levi.” There were faint sounds of wetness as Eren licked and sucked on his throbbing member.

“The fuck?!” He was about to move his hand, but it turned out they were securely bound to the headboard. Tugging harder on them, he could feel the knots around his wrist tighten further. Levi was certain he could rip it off if he used all his strength, but it was difficult to know whether or not he would break something and because he _couldn’t_ use all his strength at the moment. No thanks to his overly enthusiastic husband. Glaring, Levi used his most commanding tone of voice, though it turned out more like a rough growl. “You’d better untie me, brat.”

“Hmm? But where would the fun in that be?” Eren smiled mischievously back at his husband, continuing to hum and slurp the older man’s dick. He had always wanted to try doing something like this, particularly since Levi frequently did the same to him; only those times, the older man also tended to tease and prep him while doing so.

“Fuck you, Yeager.”

“Sure…” The brunet made an especially long lick from the hard base to bulbous tip with his tongue. “…but only after I’ve had my _breakfast_.”

“Hah…” Levi groaned, breathing heavily at the glide of the rough hot surface along his member. It was difficult to tell whether he was more pissed off at the stubborn brat for tying him up and leaving him high and dry or aroused from the sudden blowjob. This wasn’t the first time he had woken up and found Eren’s mouth on his cock, but it certainly was the first time he had found himself tied up while the brat did so. If it weren’t for the ties binding him down, he would have grasped those perfect hips and mercilessly thrust into the brunet by now.

As it was, all he could do now with Eren’s weight holding down his legs, was lie there at the mercy of the younger male. The teasing green eyes bored back at him and those plump lips were crooked in as close to a smile as they could be given that his cock was currently occupying that particular orifice. Levi watched as his mate worshipped his dick with his mouth, licking, slurping, kissing, and sucking on it. At the rate they were going they wouldn’t need lube, given how wet Eren was making his dick.

“Nnn…” Levi couldn’t help the small thrusting movements he made as the pressure behind his balls grew. He was close, but Levi wasn’t the only one who could tell.

Emboldened by the fact Levi was tied up, Eren grabbed the base of his lover’s dick tightly, preventing the dark-haired man from climaxing. Levi’s hips jackknifed off the mattress, but there was no stream of pearly white being released.

“Fuck!” Levi glared at the abominable brat. Just when he thought he could finally get his release, Eren had stopped it in its tracks. The pressure was still there, right behind his balls and threatening to overtake him. “Stop fucking with me, brat.”

“But aren’t you the one who likes to fuck me, old man?” Their sex life was frequently spiced up with various kinks and debauchery, but the vast majority of the time, Levi preferred to be on top while Eren preferred to bottom. They switched roles once in a while, but the brunet loved the white-hot pleasure at being pounded into by his husband. That did not, however, mean he was submissive in the bedroom though.

“Yeager…” The threat behind that one word was clearly audible, but Eren chanced it anyways.

“What? Levi…” Grasping onto the throbbing member, he slowly pumped it a few times, smiling coyly as he did.

“If you don’t take these off, I’m going to rip them off myself.” As if to emphasize his point, Levi tugged on the restraints.

“Aww… that’s no fun.” Eren pouted. He knew just how strong and fit his husband was, having been pinned under and bent in various ways by those rippling muscles multiple times. He had tried cuffing Levi before, but the older male apparently knew a method to break out of the cuffs that involved minimal effort.

“Then stop teasing me, you perverted brat.”

“Fine.” Rolling his eyes at the older man who was a hundred times more perverted than he was, Eren slid himself up that toned body until he was straddling those hard abs. “But I’m keeping you tied up, lover.”

Keeping his eyes fixed on the silver ones which bored back at him, Eren raised himself up and positioned that hot blunt tip against his entrance. The brunet had prepped himself earlier, knowing full well that a blowjob on a weekend would naturally lead to him being fucked (or vice versa if he really felt like and he didn’t).

“Wait.” The brunet looked down to see his husband glaring up at him and couldn’t help the small chuckle which escaped. It was an amusing sight given how Levi’s arms were still bound and tied up, a persistent erection was nudging his backside, and yet the man still managed to look pissed off. “Put on a condom and stop laughing, you filthy brat.”

“I’m clean and I’ll clean any mess up, so stop being so stuck up, old man.” He had somehow woken up before Levi and had taken the time in the bathroom to prep himself. Leaning down, he smirked at the dark-haired man. “Besides, I know how much you like it raw.”

“Yeager…”

Before Levi could complain or grouse anymore, he lifted himself up once more, positioned himself against the blunt head, and slowly sat down.

“Uhnn… Levi…” Eren moaned as he impaled himself on his lover’s length. A trail of heat was left behind as he was stretched out inch and inch by that hot, thick length. The friction from being stretched out so much was amazing as the throbbing length filled him up. His legs were weak, trembling, as his body melted from the sensation. “Ahnn… god, Levi. Your dick... hnn… feels so big… hah, hah…. so good…”

“Fu-fuck Eren…” The dark-haired man groaned at the suction around his member. Just watching Eren lower himself onto his aching cock was a godsend. He could feel himself being lovingly sucked into that sweet, tight channel. Eren eagerly clenched around him as the brat whimpered, grinding down harder on him. Levi loved it when the younger male talked dirty to him and the brat knew exactly what words to stir him up.

“Ahnn… yeah, Levi… good…”

“You love my cock, don’t you, brat?” He smirked, thrusting into that tight heat a little. From his current position, Levi had a clear view of his wanton husband moving up and down his length like no tomorrow. Eren was a hot mess with his chocolately locks all over the place, mouth ajar, and eyes shut in pleasure as he rode Levi’s cock. The dark-haired man wished he had a camera, so he could record the images for later viewing.

“Mhm…” The brunet nodded while gyrating himself around that thick hot length. Eren’s legs felt like jelly from all pleasure, and it was difficult for him to find the perfect angle. Part of his body merely wanted to grind and keep Levi’s dick inside him, while another part of his body, wanted to feel it slide in and out, hitting his prostate along the way. And so he opted for a series of uncoordinated movements, which merely made his body that much needier. “Ahnn… you made me like this… uhnn… ta-take responsibility, Levi…”

“Responsibility, huh?” Eren’s eyes were glazed over, palms pressing against his chest as the brat began to ride his dick. Levi could feel the softness of those luscious globes press against his thighs as the brunet bounced on his cock. The younger male’s cock was an angry red, leaking and waving in the air. Firmly planting his feet on the bed, Levi used it as leverage to roll his hips forward, driving his throbbing member deeper into that perfect heat.

“Oh my god… Yes! Levi!”

Levi wished his hands were untied. It was difficult maintaining a steady rhythm with his hands tied up. Each time Eren sat back down on his cock, he thrust upwards, sheathing himself in that welcoming heat. Eren’s ass was so soft and perfect, melting around his dick like a glove. The brunet’s dick was an angry red, hard and leaking as it waved aimlessly in the air. Things would have been much easier if he could grasp onto Eren’s hips and time his movements better. As it was, he could feel the heat in his groin grow at a rapid pace, but not sufficiently enough to achieve his release.

“Le-vi… ah! Too much… ah! Slower…” Eren cried out, feeling his control of the situation slip. Even with his wrists bound, Levi managed to gain the upper hand. Or maybe it was merely because the older man hadn’t cum yet. Balancing his palms on Levi’s firm shoulders, he impaled himself again and again along his husband’s length, crying out in pleasure each time it penetrated him. The pressure was building too quickly, almost painfully, and Eren could feel his release nearing.

“It’s…! Your….! Fucking…! Fault…! Brat…!” Levi groaned loudly as he rolled his hips upwards. Each word was punctuated with a savage thrust, which magically seemed to hit the brat’s prostate dead center given the cries Eren made. The convulsions grow stronger, eagerly sucking his cock in, as he rammed himself deeper inside.

“F-fuck! Ahhh!” Unable to help it, Eren came, feeling the pressure empty out of him as he cried out. Patches of light dotted his vision as he shuddered violently around his partner’s length, muscles spasming in pleasure as he shot his load into the air.

Levi took the opportunity to find his release as well. Convulsions gripped his aching cock, easily milking his length as he emptied his seed into the younger male. Breathing heavily, Levi grimaced as he became cognizant of what had just transpired. The brat was currently resting against him, staining both their chests with Eren’s cum.

As much as Levi loved sex, he hated the sensation of cum and sweat over his body. And no thanks to his husband, he was currently covered in both types of bodily fluids and had no way of cleaning it off without breaking something in the process. Levi only hoped they hadn’t ruined the sheets again – they had only bought it a month ago – since the stupid brat hadn’t even used a condom on either of them. Admittedly, there was only so many times he could have sex with his husband in the shower or bathtub before one of them got tired of standing around. And shower sex certainly did not afford the best view, given the delightful sight that had filled his eyes only moments prior.

“Oi, hurry up and untie me and clean up your mess, Yeager.”

“Hmm… you mean like this, lover?” There was a mischievous smile as Eren leaned back and lowered his head to lick at the smears of white he had left on Levi’s chest. Back in the day when they had first started out, the brunet had abhorred the idea of tasting his own semen, but Eren had slowly grown used to it. Sometimes he even liked doing so – even if the taste wasn’t the nicest – given how his husband responded. Even though Levi had just cum and was softening a bit, Eren knew it was only a matter of time before the throbbing member came back to life. It was pulsing angrily inside him as he licked one flat disk and cleaned it of cum.

“See? All clean now.” Eren shot him a sly look as the brat finished cleaning up, using his hands to reach places his head couldn’t. Just because there were no more traces of white visible, didn’t mean it was clean. The brat had only swapped one bodily fluid with another.

Levi furrowed his brow in disgust when his partner leaned his head down to meet his mouth. There was no way he was kissing that filthy mouth which had not only lapped up his dick, but also the brat’s own cum. Chances were, Eren hadn’t brushed his teeth either.

“Fuck, I’m not kissing you until after you brush your teeth, brat.”

“Is that so,” Eren breathed, a hairbreadth away from his husband’s face. There was only one course of action for him to take if the older man didn’t want to kiss him. “Guess I won’t be untying you anytime soon then, babe.”


End file.
